moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Warranty Void
PsiCorps ROC Rebels (assistance) |side2 = PRC Loyalists |goal1 = Take out the power to free all of the ROC rebels from mind control Capture the Psychic Beacon to mind control the PRC Loyalists |goal2 = Protect the Psychic Beacon from any attempts of capture |commanders1 = Yuri's Proselyte |commanders2 = Unknown Chinese Commander |forces1 = * Hijackers * Basic Soviet infantry * Scavenged Chinese and Russian vehicles * Zephyrs * A Mantis Tank |forces2 = Standard Chinese arsenal |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = Total |music = Echo (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Warranty Void is the eighth Epsilon Act One campaign mission. Briefing Yuri's Message: "Proselyte, I knew there would be sacrifices that had to be made along the way. It might seem my gambit has done nothing but add corpses on top of corpses. Now, we set the stage for another graveyard. The thing about the mind, is that to my understanding, no one has researched its powers as much as I. Even I have learned along the way. While I have a gift, I found out everyone could do it, if they really knew how, and it's so easy too. For now, we can be thankful they don't understand - the PRC government only barely knows the power we gave to them. The ones who know the most, the Americans, are, to put it mildly, barely alive. Even our Soviet comrades barely understand it. These are powers that, perhaps, Reds will never understand. It is good, because we have the next phase to work on. We need, Proselyte, to set the Comintern on fire. Only when they fight amongst each other can we pass unnoticed. That Psychic Beacon in China, it is time I think, for the ROC armies to get a taste of its power. The rebels are currently in prison camps, as we've fed flawed information to the PRC command, so they do not use them in battle. Cut power to the Beacon, and free the prisoners. Have them capture the Beacon, and the mayhem begins. The Union will come investigate eventually, and our job here will be done. Soon, it's only a matter of when the two giants will fight." Objective 1: Repair the bridge in the village. Objective 2: Protect the bridge until reinforcements cross it. Objective 3: Take out power to free all rebels from mind control. Objective 4: Capture the Psychic Beacon with a Rebels' Engineer. Events Contact the rebels Six Hijackers, an Engineer and a Scout Raven went to the northeast to prepare for the Proselyte's command. Their mission was to repair the damaged bridge in the northwest, so that the ROC Rebel forces could come from the other side of the river. The Proselyte did not have the force capable of launching direct attack. He pointed his attention to the unmanned Qilin Tanks, not far from where his troops were, but was patrolled by Attack Dogs nearby. After using Scout Raven to explore the business ahead, he let it back, and quickly sent Hijackers into the area where Qilin Tanks was parked shortly after Attack Dogs left while ignoring the well-defended zone of the south. In order to reduce the loss of armor damage caused by active firing after grabbing Qilin Tanks, the Proselyte commanded six Hijackers to snatch these tanks almost simultaneously. Six Qilin Tanks eliminated the troops along the way to ensure the safety of the coming Engineer, and pushed all the way to the front of the Bridge Repair Hut. The Engineer did not hesitate to enter the hut and repaired the wooden bridge. The support of the rebels would take 4 minutes and 30 seconds to get there, but a force arrived in advance from the back of the highlands, including: some basic infantry, two Tesla Troopers, two Desolators, a Repair Drone, and two Zephyrs, It should have been stolen from Pacific Front after the last war. The PRC army soon heard the riots here and sent investigation forces. The Proselyte allowed Conscripts and Flak Troopers to enter the huts on both sides of the river, and let Qilin Tanks, Zephyrs and Tesla Troopers focus on the incoming vehicles, and Desolators killed the enemy infantry that was not killed by the infantry that occupied the huts. 4 minutes passed quickly, and the support army was four Demolition Trucks - a few weeks ago PsiCorps helped ROC Rebels get them. Power cut Once PsiCorps and ROC Rebels completed the joint, they immediately prepared to perform the next task: capture the Psychic Beacon and liberate the ROC Rebels forces controlled by the PRC army. The rebels also completed the maintenance of the central Mine Shaft so that the Proselyte could train the rebels' infantry through the shaft. The Proselyte finally had the opportunity to advance to the path he had just discovered. He let Demolition Trucks rush one by one from the side to the damaged Hammer Defense and the guards there. With several explosions, Hammer Defense was destroyed and the guards were eliminated. Then they advanced to a position with a Field Bureau, where they shot down a Dragonfly. On the Mine Shaft side, the Proselyte allowed Engineers to repair the bridge and Tech Artillery Bunkers, and captured the Field Bureau below and the Wind Plants behind, so that the Artillery Bunkers would be operational. Then the Proselyte's attack force began an attack on the PRC's southeast outpost, where they would destroy Tesla Reactors there to cut off the power of the Psychic Beacon, and the mind-controlled rebel forces could be de-controlled. The Proselyte left the War Factory and Barracks there and captured them, then destroyed other buildings in the outpost, including Tesla Reactors. However, before destroying Tesla Reactors, the force first assisted in the elimination of the guards around the detained rebel forces. Recapture the Psychic Beacon With the destruction of Tesla Reactors, the Psychic Beacon naturally disabled, and the detained rebel forces were immediately liberated. They were equipped with the Russian-made armaments that were robbed, and one... Mantis Tank, perhaps Scorpion Cell inadvertently mixed it in the process of contacting the ROC Rebels, but this did not damage the overall situation. It would take 20 minutes for the PRC to repair the power problem, which gave PsiCorps and the rebels a good chance of raids. Knowing that more PRC troops were rushing here, the Proselyte decided to make a quick fix. He let the two squads meet and destroyed the Sentry Guns on the sides of the uphill road, ignoring Flak Cannons and Tesla Coils - they stopped working. In addition, they destroyed a Nuwa Cannon. With the Psychic Beacon's defenders and Sentry Guns all destroyed, Engineer safely captured the Psychic Beacon. A red light flashed, and the troops here were all controlled by PsiCorps and ROC Rebels. Aftermath The successful capture of the Heizhaozhen Psychic Beacon managed to conceal the PsiCorps' involvements there. Yuri will then advise the Kremlin to deal with the beacon, and soon enough, the chains that keep the Soviet Union strong and united will break for the PsiCorps to be able to advance their insidious plans. However, as if things could get any better, Rashidi has been captured and are taken into the Guantanamo Bay, Cuba, forcing the PsiCorps to mount a rescue operation. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 15000 Normal * Starting credits: 10000 * The PRC enemy will send reinforcements at the starting location. * PRC will sent 2 Halftracks and 10 Conscripts from the bottom to attack. * When defending the bridge, a Crazy Ivan will rush to the bridge and try to destroy it. Mental * Starting credits: 10000 * The PRC enemy will send reinforcements at the starting location. * PRC will sent 2 Halftracks and 10 Conscripts from the bottom, a Borillo and several infantry from left to attack. * When defending the bridge, a Crazy Ivan will rush to the bridge and try to destroy it. Behind the scenes * In previous versions, if the player can micro-manage Hijackers to snatch a neutral truck in the south of Hammer Defense, he/she can use the truck carrying Engineer to directly capture the Psychic Beacon and complete the mission quickly, because the truck will not be attacked by the enemy. * In version 3.0, the specific location of this mission and The Lunatic is named Heizhaozhen/Heizaozhen. This is a virtual location and doesn't exist in the real world of Xizang, China. Trivia * This mission features what could be the first glimpse at Libra in the campaign before Dance of Blood; as PsiCorps controlled units pass a truck, a woman asks if they are "here for the girl," and the vehicle rocks back and forth using the same effect as Libra's gravity repulsion. zh:保险失效 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Epsilon missions